Valentine's Day Massacre
is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season and the 116th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary It's Valentine's Day, and the doctors must treat dozens of injured people after the roof collapses at a popular romantic restaurant; Derek tries to manage his busy schedule as Chief of Surgery; Meredith wrestles with her new duties as the Chief's wife; and Mark and Callie team up to convince Sloan to do the right thing for her baby. Full Summary Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Hunt were headed out for a Valentine's Day double date when a series of ambulances was followed by the beeping of their pagers, and they headed back to Seattle Grace. There, the anesthesiologist asked Bailey out to dinner and she said she has surgery most nights. Callie and Arizona realized Bailey likes him. Sloan was nervous about putting together a crib for Little Sloan's baby. It wobbles, and it isn't supposed to wobble. Sloan noticed a hot blonde and went to hit on her, but it was Lexie. She got mad at him for hitting on her while thinking she was someone else, and Sloan told her she was not a blonde. Alex teased Lexie, saying she made the change because she got dumped. She decided to change it back. Derek showed up with his assistant (Dr. April, whom he rehired last week) hounding him for, among other things, quotes for two TV crews that were outside wanting to know about the patients coming in from a roof collapse at a popular local restaurant. Derek instead went into an E.R. to treat patients. An older man with an injury handed Alex a $50 bill to put him in a bed next to a lady he'd had his eye on. Derek was torn as he looked at all the patients in the E.R., but put on a blazer and went outside to talk to the news reporters. It turned out Alex's patient was a waiter who'd served the woman he wanted to be in a room with and her husband every week for the past 15 years. Her husband was in surgery. Alex told Meredith that the man was hot for her patient. They made a bet, using the waiter's $50, with Alex saying the guy would make a move on the woman, and Meredith refusing to believe it. In the same conversation, Alex teased Meredith for believing she was married, and she said she is married. That's when April came up to Meredith and called her Mrs. Shepherd. "I'm not Mrs. Shepherd, I'm Dr. Grey," Meredith said. April wanted to know if Meredith was going to meet Derek at the next day's trustees' breakfast or if she'd be going with him. Meredith said she wasn't sure if she was going at all, but April told her, "you have to -- you're his wife." Little Sloan showed up without Sloan knowing about it, and she asked Callie if she could get checked out at the free clinic. It was closed, so Callie took her aside and told her to come with her that she would do the exam & ultrasound for her. Hunt and Lexie were treating the dishwasher from the restaurant, Frankie, who lost his arm and said everyone at the restaurant forgot about him, and that he didn't want to be a freak. Lexie told him that they would do everything they could. Then they took him up to surgery. In surgery, Arizona talked up Bailey and the anesthesiologist about destinations for a first date. Little Sloan got an ultrasound and asked Callie for an "official form" saying she had a clean bill of health. It was for an adoption attorney. Callie was surprised by this news, and Little Sloan said she wasn't going to tell Sloan. She told Callie not to tell him, either. The waiter told Alex and Meredith about how the woman, Mrs. Bates, who was sleeping in the bed next to his, used to come in to the restaurant alone and that she tried everything on the menu. One day, she came in with the man who would become her husband. He proposed to her at the restaurant. Over time, her husband began ordering for her, and the waiter noticed their conversations getting shorter and shorter. Nonetheless, he worried that she'd be all alone if her husband died. He said he wanted to take her hand and tell her she'd never have to alone if she didn't want to be. Then he asked Alex to let him know if he had good news about her husband. Meredith, who'd been sitting next to Mrs. Bates throughout the story, looked down and saw Mrs. Bates' eyes were open and a bit teary. Neither of them said anything. Sloan found Little Sloan, and she showed him the ultrasound. He was all proud and said the baby had "the Sloan nose," and smiled. He had to take a page. Alex handed Meredith the $50, figuring the waiter wasn't going to make a move, but Meredith handed the bill back to him and told Alex that Mrs. Bates was awake the whole time and heard everything. She bet the $50 back on the table and made a bet that Mrs. Bates would tell the waiter she loves him, too. April came and asked Meredith which clothes she wanted for the breakfast the next morning, because she was going to head to the house and get them from Meredith's closet. Meredith objected, and told April to tell the chief that she's a surgeon and she'd be in surgery. Avery and Lexie had a little heart to heart and Avery told Lexie that his family treated him like he's pretty and they never pushed him to achieve anything. He told Lexie she couldn't just change her hair if she wanted to be unforgettable. Arizona continued playing Cupid between Bailey and the anesthesiologist. Callie forced Little Sloan to tell Sloan she was giving up the baby. He didn't want her to do that, then he told her to give him the baby. He said he understood she wasn't ready, but he was ready. Little Sloan said she wanted the baby to have a family, then Callie said she'd help. Sloan told Little Sloan to just think about it. She said they could talk about it. Mrs. Bates laid in bed and looked over at the waiter. Meredith and Alex looked from afar to see if Mrs. Bates would say something to the waiter. Mrs. Bates appeared to be leaning toward the waiter to say something to him, but she crashed and couldn't breathe. Mrs. Bates had an air leak in her chest tube. The waiter woke up to see what was happening. Lexie brought the dishwasher's arm into the O.R., but Hunt and Sloan said it was too late. Avery pushed Lexie to take a stand and not be mousy, and she suggested a risky surgery that might be able to help the dishwasher keep his arm. Meredith told Derek she didn't want to go the breakfast because she had surgery. He told her not to come, and smiled. Teddy bumped into Hunt and started telling him about a cottage she was renting, and a coffee place she found, and about how she wanted to get a puppy. She then told him she got a bikini wax and when he finally asked her what her point was, she shouted, "You are my best friend." She said she could tell him everything and now she won't even look at him. He told Teddy he felt like he was cheating on Cristina when he talks to her. Sloan told Derek he was adopting Little Sloan's baby. Arizona kept hinting about Bailey and the anesthesiologist, but Bailey shooed her away. The patient suddenly began bleeding and Bailey worried that he was going to lose his spleen. Alex went into the room shared by Mrs. Bates and the waiter, and found the waiter on the floor next to his bed having some kind of a seizure. April told Derek she had everything ready for the trustees' breakfast, and Derek asked her why she didn't want to be in surgery. She said she couldn't. She was thankful he hired her back to be on his service, but she wasn't ready to come back as the doctor who made a mistake and killed someone. Lexie and Hunt showed the dishwasher the extraordinary measures they had to take to try to save his arm. Since it needed a blood supply until it could be reattached in the right place, they attached his arm to his abdomen. Frankie the dishwasher didn't like this, and told Lexie they should have left him like he was. Callie was in the hallway of her apartment building when she saw Little Sloan leaving with a suitcase. Little Sloan said she just wanted a place to stay and some money. She was planning on leaving and letting the baby belong to someone else. Callie told Little Sloan to take care of herself and call if she needed help with anything. Meredith reported to Mrs. Bates that there were some complications with her husband's surgery, but Bailey was working on him. Then Mrs. Bates asked about Emil the waiter, and Meredith told her that Emil was in surgery. Mrs. Bates looked a little stunned. Meredith asked Mrs. Bates if she knew that Emil was in love with her. She said she kept going back to the restaurant for him, but then she met Bob and Emil never said anything. She said she kept going back to the restaurant because Bob liked it. "Yes, he orders for me, because he knows what I like," she said. "And it may seem like we have nothing left to talk about, but sometimes it's nice not to have to talk." She said that 15 years ago she made a choice, "and I keep making it every day. That's what marriage is." Bailey worked on Mr. Bates and Alex and Derek worked on Emil. Derek had brought April into the O.R. and after they couldn't save Emil, she was in tears. She said she couldn't do this, she couldn't just watch people die. Derek told her that he made a mistake last year and nearly walked away. He told her that if the losses don't hurt, you can't be a good surgeon. He told her she could be good, and that was why he hired her back. The anesthesiologist came over to talk to Bailey after their successful surgery, and she said she couldn't talk to him because he makes her nervous. She agreed to go to dinner with him, though. Arizona smiled. With Emil gone, neither Alex or Meredith wanted to have won their bet. Teddy asked Meredith if she wanted to scrub in on a surgery, but Meredith asked if Cristina could do it instead. Alex told Mrs. Bates about Emil, and she cried, while her husband slept in a bed next to her. Lexie tried to make Frankie feel better about his oddly placed arm by telling him he was special and that a personal injury lawyer could probably score him a lot of money from the restaurant. Back at Sloan's apartment, he walked in on Callie working on the crib. He didn't realize until a moment later that she was taking it apart. She told him to sit down. Alex and Lexie commiserated about how they hate Valentine's Day, and they went to have sex. Teddy caught up to Hunt and Cristina as they were leaving the hospital, and she wanted to take back having said she loved Hunt. She said she couldn't unring the bell, but she wanted her friend Hunt back, and her bright student Cristina back at the same time. She said she would be fine, and she asked Cristina to prep a patient for a valve replacement. Hunt told her she couldn't unring the bell. She said she knew, "but I'm going to try like hell." Meredith, in an effort to reinvent herself, showed up at the trustees' breakfast. As they walked inside, she saw a sign that said the breakfast was honoring "Dr. and Mrs. Shepherd." She told Derek he was going to have to make it up to her "with a lot of sex." Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Pamela Reed as Mrs. Banks *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Brian George as Emile *Kelvin Brown as Frankie Co-Starring *Fred Ochs as Mr. Kaplan *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Valentine's Day Massacre, originally sung by Rustic Overtones feat. Imogen Heap. *This episode scored 12.74 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills Massacre.jpg 6x14-1.png 6x14-2.png 6x14-3.png 6x14-4.png 6x14-5.png 6x14-6.png 6x14-7.png 6x14-8.png 6x14-9.png 6x14-10.png 6x14-11.png 6x14-12.png 6x14-13.png 6x14-14.png 6x14-15.jpg 6x14-16.jpg 6x14-17.jpg 6x14-18.jpg 6x14-19.jpg 6x14-20.jpg 6x14-21.jpg 6x14-22.jpg 6x14-23.jpg 6x14-24.jpg 6x14-25.jpg Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Quotes :Meredith: You're gonna have to make this up to me with a lot of sex. :Derek: Yes, dear. ---- :Arizona: Bailey, where would you go on a first date? :Miranda: Isn't there a dying child somewhere? ---- :Mark: Torres, you know anything about putting together cribs? :Callie: You got a crib? :Mark: Sloan's coming home this week and I got one and I put it together but it wobbles. It can't wobble! :Callie: You're like a cute nerdy dad now. I hardly recognize you. :Mark: Who's that new blonde over there? I may be a dad, but I'm still a single dad. Excuse me. ---- :Lexie: He wanted to start a family and he didn't ask me. He just forgot about me. He left me lying in dirty dishwater. :Jackson: What? :Lexie: Nothing. :Jackson: I'm pretty. :Lexie: What? :Jackson: To my family, I'm the pretty one. You know, um, my eyes and my smile and my body - I mean, you should see me without a shirt on, it's kind of ridiculous. But my family's smart, driven, crazy over-acheivers, you know, and, and they look like they're smart. They don't look like me, which has its perks, except my family treated me like I'm pretty. They expected nothing from me. Ever. Never pushed me, never thought to. So I had to push myself. Hard. I didn't even tell them I was taking the MCATs until I'd aced them. My point is that you can't just change your hair. Kay? You wanna be unforgettable, you wanna not be mousy? You can't just change your hair. You have to actually change. Just sayin'. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes